


Punishment

by Silver_glass



Category: Star Trek RPS
Genre: Control, Horrible Bosses 2 - Freeform, M/M, Pinto, american horror story - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_glass/pseuds/Silver_glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>這個是一個喪病的配對。喪病的配對加上喪病的作者等於喪病的情。<br/>第一次寫肉氣血不足大概就是信筆隨炖想怎麼啪就怎麼啪。<br/>啪啪啪腦洞補完計劃正式展開。<br/>內容可能不是非常的縝密然後有些地方有點重口......<br/>簡直之就是我把我內心的那些變態想法都付諸在文中的......<br/>老司機爬走</p>
    </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> 這個是一個喪病的配對。喪病的配對加上喪病的作者等於喪病的情。  
> 第一次寫肉氣血不足大概就是信筆隨炖想怎麼啪就怎麼啪。  
> 啪啪啪腦洞補完計劃正式展開。  
> 內容可能不是非常的縝密然後有些地方有點重口......  
> 簡直之就是我把我內心的那些變態想法都付諸在文中的......  
> 老司機爬走

每個家庭都有屬於自己的問題，就連被上城區公認為恩愛模範指標的Thredson夫夫也不例外。例如，Rex Thredson就無法忍受丈夫Oliver Thredson的癖好。

——他丈夫的性癖好。

Rex一臉痛苦地望著辦公桌上已不依不擾響了將近十分鐘的電話，絕望地閉上了眼。  
在這操蛋的時間點，除了那傢伙還有誰會打電話？  
除了那傢伙誰會讓電話響那麼久？  
而那響很久的電話代表什麼？說實話Rex真的不想知道。  
「嘿。親愛的。」Rex接起電話，露出一個僵硬的笑容，「中午好。」  
「中午好，我的寶貝。」他那性感到不行的丈夫——Dr. Oliver Thredson低沈渾厚的嗓音自聽筒傳了出來，騷刮著Rex的耳膜，「怎麼過了那麼久才接電話？」  
「抱歉，」Rex一臉麻木的回答，「剛才出去吃午飯了。怎麼了嗎親愛的？」  
「我記得你今晚沒有應酬吧？下班後就回家吧。」Oliver甜蜜地說道，「我有驚喜要給你。」  
「哦是嗎？」Rex強迫自己用最最最興奮的語氣回話，「我好期待啊。」  
「你會喜歡的，」Oliver低喃到，「我為今天準備了好久。」  
「那麼，就今晚見了。」  
「寶貝。」

去他媽的寶貝！！！

Rex氣憤地將話筒摔回座機，起身在辦公室搥牆怒吼：「FUCKKKKKKKK!!!! Oliver Thredson你他媽這個死變態！！！！」

驚喜！？？去他媽的驚喜！！

Rex Thredson或許是個傻子，但他還沒蠢到會一而三再而三地被騙——還記得他第一次屁顛屁顛的跑回家準備接受他親愛的丈夫為他准備的「驚喜」時他內心有多麼的小鹿亂撞。可在他回到家之後，迎接他的是什麼？皮鞭和口塞！噢天啊！這還真是了不得的驚喜啊！Rex感動極了！雖然他早知道Oliver有著許多異于常人的喜好（Rex也必須承認在大多數的情況下他是喜歡的）但是BDSM!!???哦不不不不，Rex可不吃那套。好歹在他入獄遇到他現在這個變態控制狂丈夫之前，他也算是個能夠呼風喚雨的角色——以前都是他抽別人，現在豈有讓別人抽的道理！？沒門！！當然，在經過他委婉地向他親愛的丈夫表達了他的想法後，他的丈夫也十分良善的用實際行動給了Rex回覆——他堵住了Rex的嘴並讓一支按摩棒操了Rex一整個晚上。  
從此Rex不再向他的丈夫於房事方面表達任何意見。  
而他親愛的丈夫也就自動把Rex的沒有意見當成了非常喜歡，並孜孜不倦地鑽研此道，好給Rex更多「驚喜」。

然而Rex，真的真的，無法再忍受下去了。  
他無法忍受在每個「驚喜」的夜晚之後，隔天就下不了床。  
他無法忍受在每個「驚喜」的夜晚之後，隔天就上不了班。  
他無法忍受在每個「驚喜」的夜晚之後，隔天就腰酸背痛。  
他無法忍受在每個「驚喜」的夜晚之後，隔天就得忍受手下們意味深長的姍笑。  
Shit! 他是誰！？他是國內數一數二的黑手黨Hanson家族的大佬Rex Hanson! 握有國內大半地下產業的經濟命脈，無數手下聽候他差遣，檯面上的那些無恥政客們看到他也得讓他三分。可他，卻被他的丈夫，一個開私人診所的心理醫生當成狗！WTF!? 這讓他的競爭對手知道了豈不讓他在道上抬不起頭！  
他並不恥于當Mr. Thredson，但他恥于在離開了那變態扭曲的監獄之後，仍得繼續受他那變態扭曲的丈夫那變態扭曲的控制。  
對，他愛他，他愛他的丈夫，但那並不代表他可以忍受他丈夫的所作所為。  
夫夫之間，還是要有一條底線的。

「嘿老大，你還好不？」Leonard——他的左右手與組織內的第二把交椅打開門走了進來，「你看起來有點……呃……熱？」  
「Shit! 我他媽叫你們修個空調修了要一個禮拜了還沒修好！你底下的人到底在幹嘛！？？」Rex面紅耳赤地朝Leonard吼道。  
「呃……老大，空調早就修好了，是你忘了開開關……」Leonard神色古怪地看著Rex，手則拿起了辦公桌上的遙控器按了下按鈕。Leonard打從在監獄裡就是一路跟著Rex混過來的，因此他看Rex的臉色也大概知道發生了什麼。  
不過身為Rex的親信，他知道什麼該說，什麼不該說。  
他可不想親身體會Dr. Oliver的高超醫術。  
那可不是活人承受得起的。

Rex焦躁的在房裡來回踱步——他得想個辦法——製造個意外來「錯過」他親愛的丈夫為他準備的「驚喜」似乎是個不錯的選擇？  
既然是意外，他的丈夫總不能歸罪於他了吧？  
「Leonard，我們和Urban家族的飯局是在什麼時候？」  
「呃……後天晚上，怎麼了嗎？」  
「幫我聯絡Karl，把飯局改到今晚。現在。立刻。馬上。」  
「好的沒問題。」  
「還有，」Rex敲著桌面，望著他和Oliver倆人的合照，「幫我找幾個膽子大的新人過來。」  
「老大，你想幹嘛？」Leonard不安地問道。  
「我你幹啥你就幹啥！！！就你話多！！！」  
「是的老大！！」Leonard被轟出辦公室，無奈地嘆了口氣。  
希望他家老大不要想不開啊。  
夫夫嘛，有話好好說不就得了？  
應該啦。

當Rex被Leonard攙扶著回家時，已近午夜。

為了向Urban家族賠不是，Rex承包了今晚在酒店的所有費用。一向不碰女色的他，還破天荒地叫了兩個脫衣舞孃來，搞得Urban家族的大佬Karl眉毛翹的老高。  
「我說Rex啊，」Karl臉色凝重地望著喝得爛醉的Hanson家族大佬——自他倆認識起，Karl沒看Rex喝醉過——不是Rex喝不醉，而是因為Rex背後的那位太可怕：他說一Rex不敢說二，他不想讓Rex喝醉，Rex就不敢喝醉。可是今天……  
「我倆認識多久了？你有心事就說出來啊。憑我倆的交情你根本不需要把後天的飯局改期，你電話一打我肯定過來的。有什麼心事和Karl叔叔說說？你跟你家那位怎了？」  
Leonard掃了Karl一眼——不愧是Urban家族的大佬，一針見血，別人不敢說的話都敢說。  
「我跟Oliver怎麼了？」Rex摟著其中一位脫衣舞孃，望著Karl傻笑，「我們很好啊～可～～～恩愛了！對！我們可恩愛了！我每天都被他操到下不了床！」

「老大，」Leonard在Rex耳邊低語，「你喝太多了。」  
「沒事沒事！」Rex朝他揮了揮手，「再給我叫兩瓶酒來！」  
「可是老大，」Leonard面帶猶豫，「Dr. Thredson他……」  
「我在這裡談生意關他個鳥事！」Rex憤怒的朝他大吼，「我問你，你是在Hanson家族手下當差還是Thredson家族！嗯？你回答我！」  
「Hanson……」  
「對！很好！很高興你還知道你是的老大姓啥——」  
「可老大，」Leonard咽了口口水，「你結婚了，你——」  
Rex眼神呆滯的望著他，忽然他臉色漲紅，朝Leonard咆哮到：「對！我結婚了！怎了！！？結婚又怎樣了！你瞧不起已婚婦女是麼！」  
「不，老大我——」很好，Leonard在心裡嘆了口氣，他家老大真醉了，醉到連自己的性別都混亂了。  
「我就知道，我一直都知道，」Rex趴在脫衣舞孃的肩上嚶嚶哭泣，「我知道你們背地裏都在笑話我，笑我外強中乾，笑我是一只紙老虎。你們以為我混的很容易嗎？早上和那些混蛋打交道，晚上回去還要被捅屁股。你們都以為我是靠他才走到今天的，可我他媽都是靠自己——」  
Leonard和Karl面面相覷——這訊息量有他媽有點大啊。  
「——你們跟本就不知道他有多變態，」Rex抽抽噎噎的說著，「你們他媽是不是以為我生來就愛被捅屁股！？我他媽要不是因為坐牢我才不會——」  
「——行了行了，Rex。」Karl將Rex自舞孃身上拉了過來，攬住他的肩頭低聲哄道，「有些話不要現在說，這裡人多呢。」  
「——要不是那個變態威脅我不舔他的雞巴他就把我丟出去給外面那去低賤的混蛋輪著幹，我他媽才不會變成今天這樣！雞巴大就了不起啊！他——」  
「你們，」Karl一臉兇惡的瞪著包廂內的其他人，「通通給我出去。馬上。」  
求之不得。Leonard領先快步走出包廂——他還要跟著佬大混的，他可不想知道太多。  
「——我就要說！你們都給我回來！」Rex被Karl攔著，朝門外大吼：「那個混蛋明明就知道我在監獄裡暗戀他有一段時間了還這樣對我！他好好告訴我我還是會幫他舔的！可他就偏愛玩那種重口的我——」  
砰！  
Leonard迅速把門帶上。面容和藹地望著門外的一眾人，笑道：「大家都是聰明人，什麼該說什麼不該說你們都很清楚。」  
「今晚的事要有任何一點走漏，」Leonard的嘴角又上揚了一點，「你們的皮就得繃緊一點囉。」  
站在門外，Leonard聽到Rex的啜泣聲隱隱約約的傳了出來：「嗚嗚嗚。我也不過是想要一場有鮮花有氣球的普通婚禮為什麼他也不答應。我也想在教堂結婚啊。臭Oliver、Oliver大混蛋。」  
……呃……想不到他家老大還挺……少女的？

不不不不不！ Leonard打了個寒顫——他家老大可帥氣了，充滿的黑社會氣息，是大佬風範的代名詞。  
對！沒錯！他如是欺騙自己。

「行了。」Rex擺了擺手，「你把我放在門口就行了，快回家吧。」  
「老大，你確定你真的沒問題？」Leonard不安地望向他。  
「沒事的。」Rex揉了揉他紅腫的雙眼，自外套中掏出鑰匙，「你也為你自己想想吧。」  
「——Oliver不喜歡有人送我回家。」  
「這樣啊。」Leonard聽聞連忙後退三步，「那我就先走了。老大你快休息啊！明天見！！」  
「去你的。」Rex怒視著一溜煙就跑得老遠的手下，罵道：「養你們這些人有個屁用！老子有難還指望你們來救我！」  
雖然本就不指望他們了啦。畢竟他有Oliver啊。

Rex咽了口口水，扭開大門門把。  
——屋內一片漆黑。  
很好。Rex長吁了一口氣。看來計劃成功了。  
想到自己成功逃過一劫，Rex全身的肌肉都放鬆了下來，他心情愉悅的在玄關伸了個懶腰，看來他今晚能夠好好的睡一覺了——  
忽然，一個冷硬的金屬物體抵上Rex的脖子，有一下，沒一下的，劃啊劃的。  
——是誰！！？Rex一個激靈，轉身想要探個究竟——  
那人用手摀住了Rex的嘴，把頭埋在Rex的頸窩，深吸了一口氣，開口道：「我今天在回家的路上，被搶了。」  
什麼啊？原來是Oliver啊。Rex鬆了一口氣，不過隨即他的肌肉又緊繃了起來——等等！！？我操我不是覺那群小夥子在路上堵人嚇嚇Oliver就好了，他們他媽的竟然真動手了！！？  
Oliver丟下手術刀，將手探入Rex的襯衫內，撫摸著Rex的胸膛。  
「我不是要你，」Oliver朝Rex的耳朵吹氣，「早點回家麼？」  
「怎麼還這麼晚？」他狠狠擰了Rex的乳頭一下，「還滿身酒氣。」  
「唔！」Rex呻吟了一聲，掙扎著擺脫了Oliver捂在他嘴上的手，轉頭撒嬌到：「對不起嘛，Oli。」他淚眼汪汪地咬著下唇，樣子好不委屈。  
「Karl突然把後天的飯局改到了了今天晚上啊，我也是千百個不願意啊。」  
Oliver面不改色地望著他，藏在襯衫下的手持續揉捏著Rex胸前的紅點。  
「是嗎？」Oliver吻上了Rex的唇，「那你身上怎麼有女人的香水味。」  
「啊？哈哈哈⋯⋯」Rex乾笑了一聲，「Karl那傢伙今天不知道發什麼神經，還叫了兩個脫衣舞孃來。」他望著Oliver漸漸暗沉下來的雙眼，慌忙補充道：「我⋯⋯我什麼都沒做啊！Oli，你知道的，那些女人自己纏上來的我⋯⋯我又不好拒絕……畢竟是Karl出錢的我——」  
「哦？」不輕不重的應了聲，「那你說說那舞孃叫什麼名字？我倒想看看是哪個不長眼的女人連我的人都敢碰——」  
「喔！Oli！你別這樣！」Rex把頭埋入Oliver的胸膛，嚶嚀到：「我對那女人一點興趣也沒有怎會知道他的名字呢？而且那是Karl出錢請的，你別不給他面子嘛～」  
「是嗎？？」Oliver的神色緩和了下來，「對不起，是我誤會你了。」  
好險。Rex在心裡鬆了一口氣。總算蒙混過去了。  
「沒有的事，」Rex搖搖頭，「是我不好，我不該那麼晚回來的我——唔！」  
Oliver掏出一塊手帕，摀住Rex的口鼻。「不過，我剛才收到了銀行的刷卡通知啊。你不是說，錢都是Karl出的嗎？」  
什麼！！？Rex驚恐地瞪大了眼。Oliver什麼時候——  
他身體一軟，倒了下去。  
「Oli……」Rex眼神迷濛地倒在地上，呻吟著。  
「你知道麼？Rex，」Oliver打開燈，一腳踩到Rex身上，一則抓住Rex的頭髮，逼他抬頭，與之對視。「壞男孩，就該被懲罰。」  
在Rex失去意識前，他看見了Oliver臉上的瘀傷，還有那由慾望與憤怒交織而成的陰鬱、深沈的眼神……  
Rex知道——這次，他完了。

Rex迷迷糊糊地醒了過來，他覺得頭有點痛，可能是酒喝太多的關係。自從他和Oliver在一起後……  
等等。  
Oliver——  
Rex慌亂的想要起身，卻發現自己的雙手被反綁在身後，而雙腳也分別被繫上繩子，另一端則繫在床柱上。  
他焦急地想要開口叫喚Oliver，但他的嘴早已被口塞堵住，他掙扎著坐了起來，卻看到了令他幾近昏厥的景象——  
除了被反綁的雙手、被限制住的雙腳還有被堵住的口，他的身體——自鼠蹊部到胸膛，則被Oliver用刺眼的桃紅色麻繩以龜甲縛的形式綑著。  
而他的陰莖——天啊——他的陰莖被一個形狀特殊的皮套，連同雙球一同被緊緊束著；還有他的肛門——噢他一點也不想知道他後面被塞了什麼東西……  
桃紅的麻繩、桃紅的口塞還有黑色的皮套。Rex被他身上的那些東西嚇壞了，他焦急地扭動著身軀想要掙脫這變態的束縛……  
此時，Oliver臉上壓著冰敷袋走了進來。他站到床上，一腳踩上Rex的胸膛，問：「你有話想說？」  
Rex點頭如搗蒜，嘴則因被口塞堵住而只能發出「嗚嗚」的鳴叫聲。  
Oliver冷笑了一聲，俯身看著Rex，柔聲說到：「你很想說話是吧？可是我說的話你都不聽了，為什麼我要聽你的呢？」  
Rex眼裡蓄滿淚水，宛如一隻可憐的小狗般委屈地看著Oliver。  
「就像我說的，」Oliver憐惜地搖了搖頭，「壞男孩，就該懲罰。」  
Oliver走下床，搬了張椅子坐到了Rex的正前方，接著他自口袋裡掏出了一個桃紅色的遙控器，按了下去。

「唔！！！！」Rex一臉驚慌地自床上彈了起來。體內的跳蛋刺激著他敏感的神經，被Oliver調教過的身體在接受到刺激的當下立即有了反應；分身被束縛住而無法正常勃起的痛苦與跳蛋所帶來快感交織在一塊，不禁使Rex夾緊雙腿啜泣了起來。  
「我有讓你把腳闔上了麼？」Oliver無視Rex的尖叫，將跳蛋的震度調高一個檔次。「馬上把腳分開，否則我會讓你更爽。」  
Rex啜泣著照做，然而Oliver卻在Rex把腳分開後又調高了震度；他抄起了放在一旁的短皮鞭，走到Rex身旁，沿著Rex的大腿根部，緩慢地滑了上去。  
「怎麼？」Oliver拿著皮鞭在Rex受縛的分身上滑動著，「想射麼？」  
Rex艱難地點了點頭，Oliver面無表情地望著他，說：「想射的話，就求我啊。」  
「哦～不過我忘記了，」Oliver嘴角噙著一絲冷笑，「你沒辦法說話，還真是可憐啊。」  
無法釋放的痛苦使Rex難受地夾緊了雙腿。Oliver神色一凜，皮鞭往Rex大腿根部狠狠一抽。  
「你真是不聽話。」Oliver走至床柱旁，將繩子繃到最緊，迫使Rex的雙腳大開至極限，然後他又拿起了跳蛋的開關，將之調到了最大震度。「我以前是怎麼教你的啊？My Baby Rexy.」  
Rex望著Oliver雙眼裡那幾近瘋狂的陰沈，絕望地閉上了眼，兩行清淚自雙頰滑落。  
「噢！我的寶貝，你別哭。」Oliver拿著他剛才用來冰敷的冰敷帶爬到Rex身旁，緊接著他將滴著水的冰敷袋貼到了Rex脆弱的分身上來回磨蹭，「你要知道，這麼對你我也是千百個不願意啊。」他舔舐著Rex的耳廓，低語，「可是，不聽話的孩子就是需要Daddy好好的懲戒處罰啊。」  
他起身離開，望著全身被情慾染成緋紅且身上還滲有一層薄汗的Rex。該死！他的寶貝是如此性感，Oliver恨不得立馬撲到他身上狠狠的操他一頓，可這樣就失去了懲罰的意義。  
「你自己一個人在這裡好好反省一下吧。」Oliver丟下這句話，頭也不回地離開了寢室，留下Rex獨自一人承受無法釋放的欲望。

過了好久之後——至少在Rex眼裡已過了好久——在這其間，他已因為身體的疲倦而昏厥了好幾次，但卻都被後穴持續鎮動著跳蛋給操醒——Oliver回來了。  
Rex臉色蒼白、雙眼發紅地望著Oliver；他艱難地動了動被堵住的嘴——緊管他早已因口塞而無法自制地流了滿下巴的口水。  
Oliver沈默地望著Rex良久後，開口：「你有沒有話想說？」  
Rex虛弱地點了點頭。  
Oliver傾身解開口塞，重獲發言權的Rex隨即望向Oliver大哭了起來——  
「嗚嗚嗚～Oli對不起！！我以後不會再犯了！是我不聽話是我對不起你！我以後會乖乖聽話的，求求你原諒我吧！！拜託你了Oli我好難受啊你讓我射吧我對不起你——」  
「噓——」Oliver將食指輕輕地點在Rex的唇上，他溫和地望著Rex，柔聲說道：「你還記得我們的規則麼？寶貝。」  
「想要射，你得先取悅我。」

Oliver將Rex的雙腳鬆綁，而Rex則隨即聽話的轉身往前趴伏在床上，翹高臀部。  
「請Daddy享用。」Rex乖巧地說道。  
Oliver滿意地笑了笑，他抓住聯繫著跳蛋的繩子往外一拉，隨即將自己早已難耐許久的硬挺分身挺入直至最深處。  
「恩啊啊啊啊——Daddy快點——」Rex羞恥地叫出聲來——他知道他的丈夫最愛什麼——是的，他的丈夫討厭他隱忍，喜歡看他放蕩、不知羞恥的樣子，現在為了取悅他的丈夫，為了盡快獲取他的「獎勵」，他必須盡他最大的努力——  
「Daddy大力一點啊！快操壞我吧！不聽話的Rex需要Daddy用大雞巴管教——」Rex羞恥地大叫道——老天！他的臉紅得簡直快要燒起來了！！  
Oliver低吼了一聲，雙手箝緊Rex的髖部粗暴地向前衝刺了好幾下，最後，他緊緊地摟住Rex，用力一挺，咆哮到：「我的！！」  
「是的！我是Daddy的！」Rex仰頭尖叫——滾滾熱流澆灌著他的後穴，充滿了他，全身都因此而激烈顫抖著——是的，他贏得了丈夫的原諒，他成功的取悅了他的丈夫，這代表——  
「Daddy~」Rex扭頭可憐兮兮的望著Oliver，下身在床罩上不斷磨蹭，「Please~」  
「你這該死的小婊子。」Oliver在他耳邊低喃，手則探向了皮套為於會陰的金屬扣環，「給我好好記取這次的教訓。」  
Oliver再次向前狠狠一挺，同時解開了皮套。Rex那在經過了一番折磨後好不容易解放的分身隨即歡騰的自束縛中彈跳出來，伴隨著Rex歡娛愉的尖叫，乳白的精液混雜著尿液自前端不斷射出，灑滿了純白的床單。  
「謝謝！謝謝Daddy!」Rex流下喜悅的淚水。慾望得以釋放的喜悅使他的身體微微顫抖著。噢！他愛他的丈夫、他的Daddy、他的Oliver。  
「不會再有下次了，」在經過一番簡單的清理後——他倆可沒性趣在充滿了尿液床上溫存(沒錯，Rex被操到失禁了。這是Oliver諸多變態的性癖好之一。)，Rex乖巧的趴在Oliver的大腿上接受Oliver的愛撫，「Rex以後會乖乖的聽Daddy的話，不會再調皮了。」他一臉嚴肅地看著Oliver，「真的。」  
Oliver伸手賞給了Rex的翹臀幾個巴掌，低聲笑到，「Good Boy. 以後別再惹Daddy生氣了，知道不？」  
Rex聽話地點了點頭。

從此以後，Rex成了準時回家的好丈夫。

作者卒。


End file.
